


Forever and Always

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human, Adoption, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Hospital, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have an argument and Cas makes a candle lit dinner to prove he is sorry but Dean doesn't come home to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always

8:00 AM

“Cas, baby relax. It doesn't have to be perfect.”

“Fuck off Dean.” Castiel continued fussing with the curtain before turning to plump the cushions on the sofa. 

“Baby, the inspector isn't going to get a spirit level out to make sure our curtains are perfect.”

“What if she does Dean, what if the curtains aren't straight enough and she say that means we will be bad parents.” Dean chuckled slightly wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and placing soft kisses on his fiancés neck. “What's so funny!” Cas growled releasing Deans linked fingers so he could slide out his grasp to arrange the magazines for the fifteenth time. 

“Maybe the curtains should be a bit bent, after all the kid won't have straight parents why have straight curtains.” 

Cas spun to look at him, he was not at all impressed by Deans humour at this time. If they got rejected this time they would have to find yet another adoption agency and it had taken so long with this one he didn't want to risk it. Dean's attempt at being funny would not risk another rejection. “Just go to work Dean, I'll do it all by myself like always.” 

Deans shoulders sagged under the weight of Castiel's words. He'd only wanted to cheer his fiancé up. He turned away to put his boots on and Cas felt guilty looking at him. Cas walked over when Dean stood up facing the door to get his jacket off the hook. He slipped his arms round Dean's waist and placed a kiss to Deans shoulder. “I'm sorry.” Dean just hummed in response but ran his hand over Castiel's to reassure the other man that it was okay. “I love you.” 

Dean opened the door and stepped out turning to place a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. “Love you too Cas.” He ran the pad of his thumb over Cas's cheek. “I'll be home about quarter past six baby, you can tell me how the inspection went while I cook dinner huh?” Cas nodded in response.

“Drive safe Dean.” 

“Like I'd do anything else when I'm behind the wheel of my baby.” Dean shot him a cheeky grin before jogging down the hallway.

6:00 PM

Castiel sat at the small round table in the kitchen of his and Deans apartment, he looked out the window biting at his lip. Dean would be home in fifteen minutes, he hoped that his surprise for Dean would be a good apology for snapping that morning, he had been feeling guilty all day it wasn't Dean's fault that the curtain wasn't straight. He stood to flip the steak over in the pan browning it properly before serving.

He set the table and then plated up dinner. Five minutes till Dean walked through that door. Cas poured the wine into the two glasses and dimmed the lights before lighting the candles that he had scattered all around their little apartment. Satisfied with the soft romantic glow he straightened his shirt and twiddled the rose in his fingers. He checked his watch eagerly, two minutes. Maybe if he strained his ears he'd be able to hear baby pulling into the garage. 

6:20 PM

Five minutes late. Dean was never late home, maybe Bobby asked him to work overtime Cas thought feeling helpless all of a sudden, he would have let me know though, wouldn't he? Cas felt a small wave of regret, Dean might still be mad at him for snapping that morning and went to get a drink instead of going straight home. 

I'll check with Bobby. He thought triumphantly reaching for his phone. He dialled the number and listened to the rings waiting for the familiar gruff voice at the other end.

“Hello.”

“Hi Bobby.”

“Ahh Cas, you feeling better you idgit? Dean told me you were stressed about the adoption company this morning.”

“I um yeah I feel better. Did Dean work late today Bobby?”

“No, why is something wrong?”

“No nothing he's just running late, must be caught in traffic or something huh?”

“Yeah probably, don't you worry Kansas traffic is a bitch at the moment one of my friends just called me to let me know he is running late apparently some truck hit some beat up car so the roads are pretty logged.” 

Cas hummed thoughtfully. “I hope everyone involved is all right.”

“I'm sure they are, anyway give that idgit my love when he gets home I have to get ready for dinner before Jody skins my hide.”

“Okay Bobby, talk to you soon.”

“Bye son.” 

Cas sat back in his chair looking at the clock it was almost half past and still nothing. He sighed unhappily looking at the candles burning slowly. “Hurry up and get your butt home Winchester.” 

7:00 PM

Maybe Sam knows where Dean is. Cas pulled out his phone again checking for the hundredth time in the last forty five minutes for a message from Dean letting him know why the wasn't home. He hit the dial button on Sam's number. 

“Hello?” A female voice answered. Cas was thrown for a second before realising it must be Jess.

“Hi, can I talk to Sam please.” There was a rustle and the phone was handed over.

“Cas?” 

“Yeah.”

“What's up buddy?”

“I was just wondering if you have seen Dean, he's late and I thought he might be with you.” 

“Sorry Cas he isn't with me have you tried Benny or Jo? He might have trekked off for a drink with them I know they went to the pub with Ash tonight so might well be there.” 

“I'll drop Benny a call see if he stopped by for a drink, thanks Sam.” 

“I hope you find him. Is everything okay with you guys Cas, you sound worried.”

“Its nothing really we just had a fight this morning and I wanna make sure he isn't angry at me.”

“I'm sure he isn't, he can't stay mad at you.” Cas hummed in agreement and said his farewells before cutting the call. 

He wasted no time in dialling Benny's number.

“Castiel, how are you brother?” Came the thick accent from the receiver. 

“I'm all right, is Dean with you guys?”

“No sorry angel, we invited him but he said he wanted to get home to you because you weren't doing so great. Has he not made it home then?”

“No.” Cas felt a flurry of panic in his chest looking at the clock it was almost eight now and he still hasn't found his Dean.

“Listen angel don't worry your pretty little head, I'm sure the lump you call a fiancé will be there soon he is probably just trying to get you presents for upsetting you this morning.”

“Do you think?” 

Benny hummed at the other end. “Trust me, if you need me for any reason later Cas I'm here for you. I'm always here for you.” 

“I know, I'm going to try Deans phone again.”

“Okay brother good luck.” 

Cas sighed hanging up the phone and looking at the candle still burning. It was half burnt the red wax had dripped down onto the table pooling at the bottom. It looked like a little red lake, it reminded him of the way the lake looked the night Dean proposed, the sun had been setting and had cast a red glow over the lake, the picnic baskets contents had been spread all over the blanket and the two men were sat on the hood of Deans impala watching the sun set. He sighed happily fiddling with the ring on his finger a little silver band.

9:00

Cas sighed all his calls had been unanswered. He blew out the candles and turned the lights on feeling tears running down his cheek. Maybe Dean wouldn't come home tonight, maybe going to bed would be the best option to stop thinking about him, Cas decided. Closing his eyes against the sting of the tears. He put the plates in the fridge and started pouring the wine down the sink when his phone buzzed loudly. He jumped dropping the wine glass the shattered in the sink, he cursed grabbing the phone a picture of Dean filled the screen and he could have exploded with relief.

“Dean, where are you I have been so worried.”

“Hello, Mr Novak?” A female voice asked and Cas gulped, why did a women have Deans phone.

“Who are you?” He asked trying to refrain from sounding like the jealous boyfriend.

“I'm a nurse from Lawrence general, you are Mr Winchester's emergency contact.”

“I am that.” Cas said trying to sound calm and collected. 

“Mr Winchester was involved in an accident, could you please come to the hospital right away.”

“I'm on my way.” Cas said hanging up before his voice broke. He felt like he was about to throw up, he could feel tears flow freely down his face as he pulled on his shoes and tan trench coat. He picked up the keys to his car and walked to the garage focusing on steadying out his breathing. The drive to the hospital was slow the entire world felt like it was going along in slow motion. He parked the car walked up the the front desk his heart in his throat. “I am here to see Mr Winchester.” He stated calmly, his eyes were so blurry through tears and his mind so clouded through fear that he couldn't even tell if the receptionist was male or female, he just needed Dean.

A doctor in a white coat came over to the desk. “Mr Novak?” Cas nodded at her. “My name is Doctor Masters, you can call me Meg. If you would follow me I will explain your partners condition.” Cas followed her down the long white corridors, the place felt like a maze he was barely listening to her. He caught certain words 'car crash', 'truck' 'unconscious'. He tried to focus on what she was telling him.

“I'm sorry can you repeat that.”

She nodded smiling sadly at him. “Your partner is conscious again but its not good, the impact from the truck to his car meant that he broke three ribs, on of those broken ribs has puncture one of his lungs and a trauma to his stomach has caused internal bleeding. I am afraid there is nothing we can do for him not its just a matter of hours. I suggest you say your goodbyes.” 

Cas felt his heart break in his chest. “Goodbyes!” He felt even more tears flow and an empty ache filled his whole body. “There must be something you can do, please he can't die, not now.” He let out a sob and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please.” He pleaded clinging to her. 

She shook her head, “I'm so sorry Mr Novak. I suggest you go spend your partners last hours with him.” She stood by a door and Cas looked in, Dean was laid in the bed eyes closed one hand laid on his chest the other to his side a drip feeding him pain killers.

“Is he in pain?” Cas choked trying to wipe his face so he could be brave for Dean. 

“We have made him as comfortable as possible.” Cas nodded rubbing his hands over his face. He stepped inside and Deans eyes opened.

“Theres the love of my life.” He said cheerfully and Cas smiled.

“Hey there gorgeous. Scoot over will ya.” Dean shifted a little and Cas sat of the bed next to him. He swallowed placing one arm round Deans shoulders and pulling him close to his side. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad Cas, have you heard anything about my baby, is she okay?” Cas shook his head, from what he got from the doctor the Impala was a write off. Dean swallowed and Cas could see tears forming in his eyes. “I'll fix her up though, when I get out of here I will fix her up and then she will be as good as new.”

“Of course Dean, then we can take her to go baby shopping.”

“The inspection went well?” 

“Very, she was impressed said we passed and that we will be being daddies soon enough.” 

Dean grinned. “I can't wait to be a dad, I hope its a boy then I can teach him all about fixing baby up and I can teach him how to shoot guns. I'm going to take him fishing and then for his seventeenth birthday I will let him have baby, I will teach him how to drive her and everything.” Cas swallowed nodding as tears trickled down his cheeks again. Dean looked up to him, “why are you crying Cas, aren't you happy we're having a baby?”

“I'm so happy Dean, these are happy tears. I can't wait till we can go home and then maybe we can look at getting a nice big house for us and the baby we can have swings in the garden and I can have a vegetable lot, you can have a nice big garage for baby.”

“Our dream house.” Dean said eyes sparkling at the thought. Cas nodded, he didn't feel like talking much he just wanted to savour every word that came out of Deans mouth. He wanted to make sure that he remembered how he sounded each word, the way his lips moved. He kissed Dean, he needed to remember what those lips felt like under his. He wanted to count each freckle remember how many there were on Deans face, he wanted to remember all the Sunday mornings he had woken up curled up to Deans side the warmth of his lover still asleep and he would just watch him, he loved the way Dean's eyelids fluttered when he dreamed, the way he eyelashes cast little shadows on his cheeks in the morning sun. 

“Dean?” 

“Yes Cas.” Dean purred relaxing into his fiancés side. 

“Never leave me Dean.” a broken sob came out of Castiels throat and Dean looked up. 

“I would never leave you.” He picked up Cas's hand kissing the back of it, he fiddled with the silver band. “This ring, this means your stuck with me forever and always.”

“Till death do us part.” He muttered fiddling with the two gold bands hanging around his neck, his parents wedding bands. He had an idea. “Lets get married now!” 

“What? But we don't have anyone to preform it or any witnesses or wedding bands.”

“The nurses can be our witnesses, the minister from the hospitals chapel can preform it and we can use my parents wedding rings.” Dean looked at Cas like he'd lost his marbles. “Please Dean, this has scared me this accident and I don't ever want to loose you knowing that you're not my husband. I need you.” 

Deans eyes softened and he nodded. “Lets do it then baby.” 

11:00 PM

The minister visited and looked at the couple with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He had been informed about the situation and since agreeing Dean had been slowly getting worse, he had started coughing up blood and Cas felt his heart drop he knew they didn't have long left. 

“M'tired Cas.” Dean said with a small smile.

“Stay awake for me baby, till this is over then you can go to sleep okay.”

Dean nodded coughing slightly, his breaths had been become more and more laboured. The minister started talking and the nurses were watching happily. They shared some laughs and then the minister said “Do you Castiel Novak take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband.” 

“I do.”

“And do you Dean Winchester take Castiel Novak to be you lawfully wedded husband.” 

“I do.” Dean said barely a whisper. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal the marriage with a kiss.” Cas kissed his husband and the nurses cheered. He unclasped the necklace and put his fathers ring on Deans ring finger. Dean took Castiels mothers ring and slipped it on Cas's finger.

“I love you Dean.” Cas whispered as everyone else left the room. 

“I love you to Castiel Winchester.” Dean muttered his eyes drooping. The beepers were getting slower and Cas kissed him again tears falling down his face as he scooped Dean to hold him in his arms.

“Go to sleep Dean, I'll be here when you wake up.” He said crying as Dean closed his eyes. “I will always be here forever and always Dean.”

“Forever and always.” Dean repeated as he curled his fingers around Cas's white shirt. The breaths slowed and the beeps finally stopped. Cas sobbed burying his face into Deans hair. He placed several kisses their not willing to let go. They stayed that way for a long time.

“I'll find you soon enough Dean.” He promised crying till his body had no tears left in it. No one came in to check on them they had just left them alone. “I will always find you.” He fussed with the hair atop Deans head as he laid him back to the bed before collapsing to the floor with more defeated sobs. 

12:00 AM

It was over.


End file.
